Misleading Islamic Websites
Islamic Sites Containing False Information About Islam Please spread this information. To all the Muslim brothers and sisters around the world. A Muslim somewhere in the world could be receiving false information about Islam. So prevent that from happening. PLEASE! Beware of the following websites: http://www.answering-islam.org http://www.aboutislam.com http://www.thequran.com http://www.allahassurance.com These sites have been developed by Jews. Who Intentionally are spreading wrong information about the QURAN , the HADITH and ISLAM itself. Please spread this information To all the Muslim brothers and sisters around the world. The list of traced anti- Islamic websites, about Islam are: 1. http://www.islamreview.com/ This site has posted fake stories of how Muslims converted to Christianity. How do I know? Read the following excerpt from one of the stories: First the ‘convert’ says: (emphasis added). In the end, I managed to convince my mother, as it was for Allah and I joined the Islamic College. Having graduated as an ustaz, I was soon posted to my neighbourhood… And then: My trip to Mecca for the Haj (pilgrimage) was tiring but eventful. I did not have the rare opportunity to see inside the holy Kabah and the holy idols inside, which Prophet Muhammud had helped to place, as explained in Bukhari’s Hadith An Ustaz (scholar) in Islaamic Studies is saying that there are idols inside the Kabah and that too placed by Muhammad (saw) himself!?!?! This clearly shows that the author is deliberately trying to spread misinformation about Islaam and wants to convey to possible reverts to Islaam that it is religion of idol worship. In fact most of the Christian sites use this tactic of false convert stories but it’s not always possible to prove it. 2. http://www.faithfreedom.org/ AlhamduliLlaah I was able to catch another site posting fake stories of Muslims leaving Islaam. See the false information imparted here. That the attempt is deliberate is known through the claim that the ‘convert’ has done detailed study about the topic. For Islamic Education, I had to study about marriage in detail to do well. So, I learnt all the stuff and got the highest grade anyone can get for Islamic Education. And guess what? Because I know it so well, I know that there is a lot of discrimination against women in Islam. Things like a father and grandfather can marry a girl/woman to whomever they want even if the girl/woman doesn’t want to marry that person… In addition, I learned things like women couldn’t be witnesses in Syariah Courts and things like that . The first point here is a total lie whereas the second is a distorted version of the truth. 3. http://www.answering-islam.org/Testimonies/younathan.html Here’s yet another extract from a false convert story aimed at spreading misinformation about Islaam. As I started thinking about my life and the Quran, I realized all Muslims, even the prophet Muhammad, would go to Hell for certain sins they committed in their lifetime. This is a common ploy of the Christian Missionaries. They first inform gullible victims that Jesus (God) is Love and just by believing in the Crucifixion, you will be assured of Paradise. Whereas the concept of God in Islaam is so harsh that no one will be spared from Hell and that even Prophet Muhammad (saw) was not sure of where he would end up. For this purpose they quote an ayat of the Qur’aan out of context. Here there have gone a step further by saying that even our beloved Prophet (saw) would have to go through hell. Nothing could be further from the truth. Anti Islaamic Sites under misleading names: 4. http://www.muslimhope.com/ 5. http://www.islameyat.com/ 6. http://www.islamreview.com 7. http://www.muhammadanism.com/ 8. http://thespiritofislam.com/index.html 9. http://www.abrahamic-faith.com/ 10. http://www.gnfcw.com/ 11. http://www.knowislam.info/drupal/mno 12. http://www.homa.org/ 13. http://www.thequran.com/ 14. http://www.allahassurance.com/ 15. http://www.mosque.com/ 16. http://thespiritofislam.com/index.html 17. http://www.newislam.org/ Anti Islaamic Sites apparent even by name 18. http://www.islam-exposed.org/ 19. http://answering-islam.org.uk/ 20. http://www.answeringinfidels.com/ 21. http://www.islamundressed.com/ 22. http://www.studytoanswer.net/myths_ch1.html 23. http://www.challenging-islam.org/submissions/shariah.htm 24. http://www.answering-islam.org 25. http://www.islamundressed.com/ 26. http://www.exmuslim.com/ 27. http://www.answeringinfidels.com/ 28. http://www.gnfcw.com/ 29. http://www.dhimmi.com/ 30. http://www.chick.com/information/religions/islam/ 31. http://www.acage.org/ 32. http://www.apostatesofislam.com/ 33. http://www.secularislam.org/ 34. http://www.muslim-refusenik.com/ 35. http://www.icapi.org/ 36. http://www.hesetsfree.org/ 37. http://www.letusreason.org/Islamdir.htm 38. http://www.kafirnation.com/ 39. http://www.jihadwatch.org/ 40. http://www.anti-cair-net.org/ 41. http://apostatesofislam.com/ 42. http://challenging-islam.org/ Always check the source of any Islamic web site even if it is very convincing.